A Night to Remember
by johnny8229
Summary: Can Sara and Sofia make it home from work before jumping each other?


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI

AN: Has girl on girl so if you don't like do not read any more

A Night to Remember

I can't believe it has been a mouth since Sara and I made love together. I have not seen or talked to her since. Gil has been keeping us all busy with work and there has been no breaks. Hell I get off of work just to go home take a shower and then go to bed. This is the first time that I have been able to sit here in the locker room and think about Sara now that work and cases are dieing down.

Dam I think Sara is trying to kill me too with those tight ass jeans of hers and that dam tight red shirt of hers too. I almost fell out of my chair when she came into the room today and dam did I get all wet too. I thinks she wanted to get me to look at her and it sure the hell worked too dam her.

I hope now I can get her to come home with me so I can work out this oh hell so she can help me out I am horny as fuck now. Dam I need to pull myself together Catherine just yelled at me saying goodnight.

Wow Sofia is deep in thought she did not see me come in. I think I am going to have fun with her tonight. Dam it has been a mouth and I can see it in her eyes that she wants no needs me bad. I need her too I hope my tight jeans and red shirt that I wore for her helped too, because I can think of only her and dream of only her. OK, time to get her to know and see that I am here in the locker room since everyone else went home already.

Looks up to someone clearing their voice.

" Hey Sara didn't see you come in." Dam how long has she been in here.

" Didn't think I was still here did you detective?"

Dam there is that detective voice again. I wounder if she knows it gets me going. She knows and dam her and her sexy smile too. " No Sara I did not think you were still here."

If Sofia thinks I am going to wait until we get to her place or mine she has another thing coming. I know everyone has gone to home and those showers are looking really good right now. " So detective it sure has been busy lately."

" It sure has been to dam busy." As I walk backwards hitting my back against the lockers as she walks towards me with a very sexy smile on her face. Before I can say anything else our lips are locked together in a deep kiss.

"Detective come join me in the shower now please."

Dam the shower what the hell. I fallow her but before she can get into a shower stall I pin her up against the wall. Locking our lips together in a slow deep kiss as I slowly take her shirt off of her. Then works on undoing her pants as she takes my shirt off too. When I get her pants undone I then take off her bra and kiss down her neck to lick and suck on each breast one at a time.

I pull one nibble in my mouth and can't help smiling as I hear her moan my name out loud. I then kiss down her body as I take off her pants and underwear. I then flick my tongue out on her pussy and smile as I hear her take a sharp breath in. She turns the water on in the shower and pulls me in with her as I am still licking and sucking on her pussy. As soon as we are in I slip two fingers in and my tongue too as she bucks against my hand and tongue. I start slow as she moans my name over and over and puts her hands in my hair holding me to her.

Will I guess we are not going to make to my place. I speed up a little while I go deeper and a little harder with me fingers. I then slip in a third finger as I take my tongue out to lick and suck her pussy on the out side. I go faster, and harder hitting her g-spot while my tongue matches my fingers on the out side. I don't stop until I hear her scream my name as she cums hard and fast. I then take my tongue spreading her pussy lips to lick her sweet tasting juices up with my tongue until she pulls me up and kissed me deeply.

"Your turn my detective." I smile at her since she now hows wet pants on her. I take the pants and underwear off. I pull one nibble in my warm mouth and lick and suck on it making her buck and moan out my name. I lick and suck on one of her breast until she starts to rub up against me. I then take the other breast in my mouth licking and sucking on it until I hear her begging me for more. I then kiss down her body and make her spread her legs as I take her pussy into my mouth licking and sucking on the out side until she bucks again. I slowly take my tongue and spread her pussy lips to slip my tongue into her nice wet pussy. I rub her with my fingers on the outside as I slip two fingers in with my tongue. I keep it slow until I feel her muscles go tighter around my fingers then I go faster, and harder and smiles as she screams my name as she cums into my mouth. I lick all her sweet juices up with my tongue I then lick one finger off while she watches me and put the other one in her mouth so she can taste how good she is.

Dam it Sara. We just made each other cum hard and fast in the showers at work and now I will never be able to take a shower at work without seeing the both of us like we are now leaning against each other and trying to catch our breathes.


End file.
